


Merk With The Cuddles

by uwuchan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Peter Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuchan/pseuds/uwuchan
Summary: You're depressed, that much you know. You also know you want to avoid everyone as much as you can. What you don't know, is that your boyfriend is on his way to save the day, even if that isn't his typical MO





	Merk With The Cuddles

Your depression has been getting bad again, and everyone in stark towers could tell. You weren’t leaving your room unless absolutely necessary, mostly for food, and even that was rare because you didn’t have much of an appetite right now. You stayed holled up in your room, scrolling through social media with netflix playing in the background, not even bothering to watch. Nothing you usually loved was of any interest to you, not even videogames.

You could hear muffled voices outside your door and you checked the security camera, Tony and Peter stood there looking worried.  
“He hasn’t even come out today!” Tony said.  
“He’s gotta eat eventually right? Let’s just leave him alone until he comes out.” Peter said shyly.  
“Is he even awake?”  
There wasn’t an answer for a good ten seconds before Peter answered “I don’t… Know. But I don’t want to bother him if he isn’t, come on Mr.Stark we’ll figure something out later.”  
You watched the two of them walk away from in front of your door and you switched off the security cam before returning to Tumblr.

An hour had passed and you were hungry, but you knew it would only last for maybe 5 minutes at the most, so you quickly threw some pants on and left your room, heading for the kitchen. When you got there, Peter was in the middle of making a few sandwiches, probably to bring one to Tony and bruce, since they probably haven’t eaten in a few hours. Perfect, you could make yourself one while everything was still out, but not perfect, Peter was gonna try and talk to you. Fuck. You nervously walked up beside him and grabbed two slices of bread, the sliced turkey, and the cheddar. You knew you wouldn’t be hungry enough to eat a bigger sandwich, so that was all you put on it. Before you could leave, sandwich in hand, peter tried to talk to you.

“How are you doing Y/N?” He asked nervously, but you were sure he knew the answer. You shrugged and just let out a “meh” sound, hoping the answer would suffice before darting out of there. Right as you were about to turn and leave, he grabbed your arm.  
“Y/N… I… I know what it’s like when depression gets bad. If… If you want to talk to someone about it you can always come to me okay?” You paused, staring at him as you were about to take him up on his offer before you frowned.  
“I don’t want to dump my problems onto you kid, you don’t deserve it.”  
Peter opened up his mouth to say something, but before he could you pulled your arm free and ran off back to the safety of your room. You had only taken a few bites of your sandwich, that interaction with Peter leaving you not as hungry anymore, not that you really were to begin with. 

You had gone back to scrolling Tumblr for what you had assumed was only like an hour, maybe two, when you heard a knock at your door. You looked up, suddenly realizing just how dark it was in your room, Your bedside lamp just barely lighting up a small area next to you.. You didn’t want to argue with any of the avengers about how you felt, but you also knew you couldn’t just leave whoever it was at your door, that would just make things worse. You didn’t bother checking the camera to see who it was, or to put pants on, your large hoodie covering enough that you weren't worried.  
“Look it’s already late I don’t need anyone lecturing me about how I feel so just go-” You had finally looked up at who was standing there, surprised to see your boyfriend Wade standing there offering up a worried smile.  
“How did you-” Before you could finish your question, he answered.  
“Peter called me, told me what was going on. Tony and Steve weren’t too happy about letting me in, but they knew you needed this. Can I come in?” You stood there staring at him for a few seconds before you snapped out of it and stood aside for him to walk in. You closed the door behind him and continued to stare at him as he walked over to your bed and sat down. He took his shoes off before shuffling under the covers, patting the spot next to him to get you to lay with him.  
“Cuddles?” He asked.  
“Look I don’t-”  
“We don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.” You nodded and slowly walked over, and shuffled in beside him, slotting yourself against him so you were spooning, his arm draped over you and holding you tightly.  
“Have you eaten today?” You nodded and gestured to the barely eaten sandwich on your night stand. You could tell he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut.  
“I um…” You didn’t know what you were going to say, but you could hear your voice break, and the sudden feeling of a tear rolling down your face.  
“I-i don’t… I don’t…”  
“Shh, shh it’s okay.” Wade gently flipped you over so you were facing him. You shoved your face into his chest, gently sobbing, tears staining the grey hoodie he wore. Half an hour had passed before you stopped, you were both emotionally and physically drained now, but you still had something to say. You looked up at him, your face red and eyes puffy from your crying, your hands gripping his hoodie tightly.  
“Wade?”  
“Yes baby boy?”  
You paused. “...Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He kissed your forehead and you smiled.  
“Will you stay the night? I want you to hold me…”  
“That was the plan.”  
You smiled and flipped back over, your back facing him, but before you could settle in he removed his hoodie and tossed it on the floor. You let out a content sigh and quickly fell asleep in his arms, the weight of him against your back a comforting presence.


End file.
